Sasuke Malin Kundang?
by Hoshi to Hana
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya jika Sasuke menjadi Malin Kundang? Apa yang terjadi?


_Nisa Hasna_

_Title : Sasuke Malin Kundang?_

_Genre : Drama/Parody_

_Disclaimer : Naruto dkk adalah milik pak Masashi Kishimoto_

_Summary : Bagaimana ceritanya jika Sasuke jadi Malin Kundang? Apa yang terjadi?_

_Pairing : Sasuke U. & Mikoto U._

Di sebuah desa di daerah Konohagakure tinggalah seorang janda bersama anak lelakinya, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil. Ibunya amat menyayanginya.

Mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan. Di rumahnya, tidak ada satupun benda berharga. Sasukelah satu-satunya yang berharaga bagi janda miskin itu.

Setiap hari, Mikoto mencari buah dan sayur di hutan. Dari hasil penjualan buah dan sayur itu, Sasuke dan Mikoto hidup.

Rupa-rupa warnanya, eh maaf, rupanya, setelah dewasa Sasuke merasa bosan dengan keadaan hidupnya yang serba miskin. Sasuke ingin melarikan diri, eh maaf salah lagi, merantau untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Dan pada suatu malam, Sasuke mengutarakan maksud hatinya ingin merantau jauh mencari uang. Mendengar hal itu, mual-mual –tuh kan salah lagi- mula-mula Mikoto tidak menyetujui. Namun, Sasuke meminta dan memohon supaya Mikoto mengijinkannya.

Sasuke berkata "Ibu, aku pergi justru ingin membahagiakan Ibu. Aku akan pulang membawa uang banyak untuk Ibu", desak Sasuke. Akhirnya, Mikoto menyetujuinya.

Satu abad kemudiam (lama amat?) Keesokan harinya, Sasuke meninggal (Innalillahi)kan Mikoto dan kampung halamannya. Kepergiannya dilepas Mikoto dengan tangisan bahagia (ada pula Ibu seperti itu).

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Mikoto bekerja seperti biasanya. Setiap hari, ia pergi ke hutan mencari buah dan sayur, kemudian dijual ke pasar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke telah bekerja pada Gaara. Ia bekerja dengan rajin dan tekun. Gaara amat menyayanginya. Sasuke selalu mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik hingga usaha Gaara makin berkembang. Gaara pun bertambah sayang kepada Sasuke.

Gaara mempunyai seorang putri yang sangat jelek –eh, maksud saya- cantik bernama Sakura. Cantiknya bagaikan bunga Sakura yang sedang mekar seperti author (disorakin readers). Oleh Gaara, Sakura dinikahkan dengan Sasuke. Sebelum Gaara meninggalkan dunia ini (halah!), harta bendanya diwariskan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura. Gaara berpesan agar usahanya terus dikembangkan.

Beberapa waktu setelah Gaara mampus, eh, mati, eh, meninggal! Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke kampung halamannya. Sasuke pun menyetujuinya. Maka, berangkatlah mereka dengan pesawat Airbus yang bagus dan mewah (Waw!) ke Konoha.

Kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, didengar juga oleh Mikoto. Mendengar kabar itu, bergegaslah Mikoto pergi ke bandara Soekarno-Hatta untuk menjumpai Sasuke, putranya. Setiba di bandara, Mikoto melihat seorang lelaki gagah perkasa sedang berdiri di atas pesawat (mau bunuh diri ya?) bersama istrinya yang cantik jelita di sampingnya. Mereka memakai pakaian mewah dan perhiasan yang gemerlapan (_Glow In The Dark_ apa?) Walaupun berpenampilan gagah dan berpakaian mewah, Mikoto tidak lupa, dia adalah Sasuke, anaknya.,

Dengan berpikir pendek, Mikoto langsung mengHap! Lalu ditangkap! Eh, maksud saya dipeluk! Tetapi, begitu melihat ibunya yang tua bangka dan berpenampilan kotor, Sasuke tidak mau mengakui Mikoto sebagai ibunya. Dengan suara lantang ia berkata,

"Hai wanita tua! Sudah peot, reot, bonyok, kayak Mak Erot lagi! Ngapain kamu ngaku-ngaku ibu aku yang ganteng dan _cool_ ini HAH!" Hardiknya.

"Oh, Sasuke anakku, lupakah kau kepadaku? Aku yang melahirkanmu, menyusuimu, membesarkanmu, akulah yang setiap hari kau kenai aku dengan kotoran-kotoranmu! Lupakah kau dengan janjimu ketika merantau? Kenapa setelah berhasil, kau tidak mengakui aku sebagai ibumu? Apakah kamu malu kepada isterimu dan pegawai-pegawaimu?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke semakin marah. Diusirnya wanita tua itu.

"Dasar kau nenek tua bahlul! Pergi kau dari sini! Dasar kau **** (disensor)! Aku tidak mengenalmu! Aku bukan anakmu!"

Sasuke dan Sakura pun meninggalkan Konoha dan masuk ke pesawat untuk kembali ke Suna.

Mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke, Mikoto menjadi sakit hati. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Sasuke, kau anak durhaka. Kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai ibumu sendiri. Ya Tuhan, kutuklah Sasuke, menjadi sebuah alat mewah yang akan berucap, _ibu ampuni aku ibu_ selama berulang-ulang saat tengah malam."

Seketika itu, terdengar petir yang sangat kencang, pesawat Airbus yang mereka kendarai oleng kekanan-kekiri. Dan kemudian jatuhlah sebuah alat mewah berbentuk persegi panjang menimpa kepala Sasuke. Lalu pesawat itu pun jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Diantara reruntuhan pesawat itu, berangsur-angsur Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti alat yang menimpa kepalanya itu.

**Begitulah, setiap tengah malam, alat itu berbunyi ," Ibu ampuni aku ibu…." **

**Orang-orang yang menemukannya melemparnya ke suatu tempat karena takut benda itu akan membawa sial. Benda itu pun jatuh di suatu tempat bernama AMERIKA. Ilmuwan Amerika pun membuat alat yang berbentuk sama dengan benda itu. Dan alat itu dapat dipakai bertelepon.**

**Orang-orang sekitar menamakannya HANDPHONE, karena seperti telepon tapi mudah dibawa-bawa.**

***THE END***

_Hehehe………begitulah asal mula HP menurut kami. Memank cerita ini emank bener-bener gaje. Betul kan? Menerima review apa aja, deh! Asal jangan di-flame, ya!_

_Ayo ayo ayo, review plisssssssssssssssss……….. _


End file.
